


Write All Day - 01

by Lady Slipper (rainy_january)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_january/pseuds/Lady%20Slipper
Summary: Date : November 6th , 2016Prompt : Write a paragraph about a zombie. What does he look like? Where is he going? How was he infected? Does he know he's a zombie? Does he walk quickly? Does he shamble? Does he have a name?(เขียนหนึ่งย่อหน้าเกี่ยวกับซอมบี้ เขาหน้าตาเป็นอย่างไร เขากำลังจะไปที่ไหน เขาติดเชื้อได้อย่างไร เขารู้ได้ยังไงว่าตัวเองเองเป็นซอมบี้ เขาเดินเร็วหรือเดินอุ้ยอ้าย เขามีชื่อไหม?)Reference : Jones, Beth.  99 Writing Exercises for Horror Writers (Kindle Location 24).  . Kindle Edition.Note : ย่อหน้าเดียวมันสั้นไป เพิ่มหน่อยโน๊ะ จอห์นเป็นซอมบี้ หน้าตาของเขาเหมือนคนทั่วไป แต่เละกว่านิดหน่อย เน่ากว่านิดหน่อย ขาซ้ายของเขาเหลือแต่กระดูก เพราะมันถูกเชื้อไวรัสกินไปก่อนเป็นที่แรกในร่างกาย เขาไม่มีที่ไป ได้แต่เดินไปเรื่อยๆ หาของกินรอบเมืองรกร้าง จอห์นกลายเป็นซอมบี้เพราะถูกหมาตัวหนึ่งกัด  กว่าจะรู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นซอมบี้ก็เมื่อจอห์นหิวจนหน้ามืดแล้วกระโดดไปแทะสมองภรรยาตัวเองนั่นละ...





	

จอห์นรู้สึกว่างเปล่า มึนงง และสับสน

สิ่งที่เหลืออยู่อย่างแน่ชัดมีเพียงความหิวโหยและความกระหาย

ความรู้สึกนี้เกิดขึ้นหลังจากถูกหมาบีเกิลของคุณนายมัวรีนกัดเข้าที่น่องขาเมื่ออาทิตย์ก่อน

จอห์นไม่ได้ไปหาหมอตามคำแนะนำของภรรยา เขากลัวเข็มฉีดยา ขยะแขยงกลิ่นน้ำยาฆ่าเชื้อในโรงพยาบาลเกินกว่าจะยอมย้ายก้นไปหาหมอ ดังนั้นแผลหมากัดเลยถูกล้างแบบลวกๆ ด้วยน้ำก๊อกจากสายยางหลังบ้าน จอห์นตั้งใจจะปล่อยมันไว้อย่างนั้น ไม่สนใจจะหาผ้าก็อซมาพันปิดแผลด้วยซ้ำ

โชคไม่ดีที่หลายชั่วโมงถัดมา แผลนั้นก็เริ่มบวมเป่ง เปลี่ยนจากสีแดงเป็นเขียวคล้ำเหมือนผิวอะโวคาโด

จอห์นเจ็บปวดมาก คิดว่ามีหนองขังอยู่ใต้ผิวหนัง เขาเลยทดลองกดนิ้วลงบนบริเวณที่อักเสบ สิ่งที่ไหลออกมาไม่ใช่น้ำหนอง แต่เป็นเลือดสีแดงคล้ำจนเกือบม่วงทะลักออกมาจากปากแผลพร้อมกลิ่นเหม็นเน่า

“อี๋! เหม็นอะไรน่ะ” ภรรยาของเขาย่นจมูก

“ก็แผลกัดของไอ้หมาบ้านั่นน่ะสิ สงสัยจะติดเชื้อซะแล้ว” เขาบ่นอย่างฉุนเฉียว

“ไปหาหมอเถอะค่ะ คุณนายมัวรีนโทร.มาเตือนฉันอยู่ว่าหมานั่นเป็นโรคพิษสุนัขบ้า เพราะมันไปกัดแรคคูนเข้าเมื่อสองสามสัปดาห์ก่อน” เจนว่า ดวงตาสีน้ำผึ้งมองเลือดที่หยดลงเลอะพื้นครัวสะอาดเอี่ยมของหล่อนอย่างรังเกียจ มือผอมยาวโยนผ้าหมาดน้ำไปให้สามี “เช็ดด้วยนะ คุณทำพื้นครัวฉันเลอะ”

จอห์นทำหน้าหงิกใส่ภรรยา

เฮอะ! หล่อนห่วงครัวมากกว่าเขาเสียอีก

คิดแล้วก็โมโห นอกจากจะไม่เช็ดพื้นตามคำสั่งแล้ว เขายังจงใจสลัดมือไปมา เลือดที่ติดนิ้วอยู่จึงกระเด็นเป็นจุดๆ กระจายไปทั่ว แถมส่งกลิ่นเหม็นเน่าคลุ้งท่วมครัวเหมือนมีหนูตายเป็นฝูงหมกอยู่ใต้ตู้เย็น

“จอห์น!” เจนหยุดหั่นมะเขือเทศ ท่าทางหัวเสีย

หล่อนถูกวินิจฉัยว่าเป็นโรค OCD เมื่อปลายปีก่อน ห้องครัวจึงต้องถูกขัดจนสะอาดเอี่ยม มีรอยฝุ่น รอยเปื้อนไม่ได้แม้แต่นิด ไม่งั้นหล่อนจะประสาทเสีย ต้องวิ่งไปพึ่งยาระงับประสาท

จอห์นเองก็รู้เรื่องนี้ดี แต่ก็ยังจงใจกวนใจหล่อนด้วยวิธีนี้

สองสามีภรรยาจ้องตากันในความเงียบอันน่าอึดอัดครู่หนึ่ง

กระทั่งเจนทนเล่นเกมนี้ไม่ไหว หล่อนโยนมีดเล่มยาวลงอ่างล้านจานเสียงดังโครม มะเขือเทศกับหัวหอมที่หั่นค้างอยู่บนเขียงถูกกวาดลงถังขยะ วินาทีถัดมาเนื้อหมักซอสในเตาอบก็ตามพวกผักไปติดๆ

“จบกัน มื้อค่ำ คนยิ่งหิวๆ อยู่!” จอห์นมองอาหารที่ถูกทิ้งขว้าง

เจนโยนถาดร้อนใส่เครื่องล้างจานก่อนหันมาแหวใส่เขา

“ไปตายซะจอห์น ไป ไปที่ไหนก็ได้ อย่ามายุ่งกับฉัน!”

“ได้ ผมไปแน่” จอห์นโกรธมากพอๆ กับความหิวที่ประท้วงอยู่ในไส้ เขาลากขาที่บวมเป่งออกมาทางประตูหลังบ้าน เดินกะโผลกกะเผลกผ่านสนามหญ้าแห้งกรังเพราะขาดน้ำ ตั้งใจจะไปร้านไดเนอร์แถวๆ นี้ หาอะไรยัดใส่ท้องประทังชีวิต

ทว่า...

_อ่อก_ _! อั่กๆๆๆ อ๊อก!_

เสียงสำลักพิลึกพิลั่นดังมาจากบ้านข้างๆ หยุดเขาเอาไว้

จอห์นเงี่ยหูฟัง ค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าเสียงนั้นดังมาจากบ้านคุณนายมัวรีน เขาปีนขึ้นไปยืนบนกระถางต้นไม้ข้างรั้ว มองข้ามระแนงไม้เลื้อยเข้าไปในสวนหลังบ้านของยัยแก่ ใช่ เจ้าของบีเกิลเวรตะไลตัวนั้นนั่นแหละ

หล่อนอายุ 74 ปี ไม่มีสามี ไม่มีลูกหลาน มีแค่หมาตัวเดียว และเจ้าหมานั่นก็ขยันมุดรั้วเข้ามาเสนอหน้าที่สวนบ้านเขา เข้ามาขุดค้น คุ้ยแปลงดิน ทำลายสวนดอกไม้ของเจนทุกวัน

แต่จากนี้ไปคงไม่มีไอ้จอมขุดตัวนี้อีกแล้วมั้ง

จอห์นเห็นหมาแก่นอนชักดินชักงอ น้ำลายฟูมปากอยู่ริมสระ เลือดสีคล้ำไหลออกปากออกจมูกท่วมนองแผ่นหินทราย ขาสี่ข้างเหยียดเกร็ง ตาเหลือก ลิ้นห้อย คอแข็งๆ กระตุกสองสามทีก่อนแน่นิ่งไป

“เยี่ยม! ในที่สุดไอ้หมาแก่นี่ก็ตายสักที” จอห์นยิ้มสะใจ

คนเจ็บรีบเดินโขยกเขยกกลับเข้าบ้านเท่าที่ขาบวมๆ จะอำนวย เพื่อบอกข่าวบีเกิลของยัยแก่มัวรีนตายให้เจนฟังอย่างมีความสุข ใช่ เขาดีใจจนลืมไปเลยว่าโกรธกับเมียอยู่

 

 

สองวันถัดมา จอห์นยังไม่ยอมไปหาหมอ

เขาตื่นขึ้นมาบนโซฟาหน้าทีวี ตอนนี้ทุ่มครึ่งแล้ว แต่ห้องนั่งเล่นไม่ได้เปิดไฟเอาไว้ รอบตัวเขาจึงมีแต่ความมืดสลัว มีเพียงแสงจางๆ จากรายการโทรทัศน์ที่ทำให้เขามองเห็นสิ่งต่างๆ ได้

โดยเฉพาะบาดแผลของตัวเอง...

แผลหมากัดทวีความรุนแรงมากขึ้นจนน่ากลัว

ขาของจอห์นตั้งแต่หัวเข่าลงไปไม่เหลือความรู้สึกแล้ว ความเจ็บขยับพื้นที่ขึ้นมาออกฤทธิ์บนต้นขาและซอกขาหนีบแทน แผลเหม็นเน่าบนน่องเปลี่ยนจากสีเขียวเป็นสีดำ อาการอักเสบลุกลามลงไปถึงเท้า เขากระดิกนิ้วไม่ได้ แถมเล็บยังถอดออกหมด บางชิ้นหลุดร่วงอยู่บนโซฟา บางชิ้นห้อยต่องแต่งติดอยู่บนนิ้ว

“เจน!” เขาร้องเรียกภรรยาเสียงหวาดหวั่น

ไม่มีเสียงใดๆ ตอบกลับ ทั้งที่มีเงาดำแวบวาบอยู่ในครัว

หล่อนไม่คุยกับเขาอีกเลยหลังจากทิ้งเนื้ออบแสนอร่อยลงถัง นับตั้งแต่เย็นวันนั้นในบ้านหลังน้อยเหมือนเกิดสงครามเย็น เจนไม่ทำอาหารให้เขา แต่ตัวเองกลับกินจนอิ่มหนำปล่อยให้เขานั่งมองน้ำลายไหลยืด

จอห์นได้แต่ค้นของเก่าในตู้เย็นกินไปพลางๆ เพราะออกไปซื้ออาหารข้างนอกไม่ไหว พอเห็นว่าเขาลำบากและหิวโหยถึงขั้นนั้น หล่อนก็หัวเราะเบาๆ จากนั้นก็สะบัดก้นขึ้นห้องนอน ปล่อยให้คนขาเจ็บที่ขึ้นบันไดเองไม่ไหวนอนหน้าทีวีตามลำพังมาสองคืนแล้ว

ความหิวกับความเจ็บผสมกันกลายเป็นความโกรธพุ่งพล่าน

“เจน! หูตึงรึไงวะ ออกมาเดี๋ยวนี้นังสารเลว!” จอห์นขว้างรีโมททีวีไปที่ผนังให้เกิดเสียงดัง

หญิงสาวผมบลอนด์โผล่หน้าออกมาจากห้องครัว มองไปที่รีโมทซึ่งถ่านกระเด็นหลุดหายไปใต้ชั้นหนังสือ สีหน้าของหล่อนเยียบเย็นเหมือนหินอ่อน ทว่าสายตากลับทอประกายตำหนิติเตียนเขาออกมายาวเหยียด ทั้งที่ริมฝีปากเคลือบลิปสติกสีแดงสดยังไม่ได้ขยับสักนิด

“ให้ตายเถอะ คุณช่วยมาดูผมหน่อยได้ไหม ผมกำลังจะตายอยู่แล้วนะ”

“อ่อ งั้นเหรอ” เจนย้อนถามอย่างเฉยเมย

“เออสิวะ!” จอห์นตะคอกข้ามห้อง “ผมหิวแล้ว ทำอะไรให้ผมกินหน่อย เร็วๆ ด้วย”

“เอาไว้ให้คุณหัดพูดกับฉันดีๆ ก่อนแล้วกัน ตางั่ง” ว่าแล้ว หล่อนก็เดินกลับเข้าครัวไป

จอห์นโกรธจนหน้าดำหน้าแดง เขาอยู่ในจุดที่ทนหิวไม่ไหว ลุกขึ้นยืนโซเซ ปล่อยให้เลือดสีดำไหลย้อยออกจากแผล และหยดผ่านส้นเท้าลงไปบนพรมราคาแพงในห้องนั่งเล่น เจนอาจโมโหจนถึงขั้นขอหย่าเลยก็ได้ถ้าเห็นว่าเขาทำสกปรกอีกแล้ว แต่ช่างมันประไร หล่อนเองก็ไม่สนใจเขาเหมือนกันนี่

จอห์นเดินลากขาช้าๆ ไปยังบริเวณบ้านที่มีแสงไฟ

ท่ามกลางไฟสีเหลืองอบอุ่นและเสียงฉู่ฉ่าของน้ำมันร้อนจัด เจนไม่ได้ยินเสียงเดินของเขา ร่างผอมบางสวมผ้ากันเปื้อนลายดอกไม้สีฟ้ากำลังง่วนอยู่หน้าเตา ข้อศอกแหลมๆ ขยับไปมายามที่หล่อนพลิกไก่ทอดในกระทะไม่ให้ไหม้เกรียม

กลิ่นอาหารในอากาศทำให้จอห์นน้ำลายสอ

_หอม..._

จอห์นไม่ได้กินอะไรมาสองวัน เขาหิวมาก หิวจนตาพร่าลายเมื่อเจอแสงสว่าง หิวจนจนแทบจะคว้ากระทะที่เต็มไปด้วยน้ำมันนั่นขึ้นมากรอกเข้าปาก หิวจนห้ามน้ำลายไม่ให้หยดติ๋งไม่ได้

และที่แย่ยิ่งกว่า...เขาหิวจนแทบคุมสติไม่อยู่

เจนสะดุ้งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจฟืดฟาดดังขึ้นที่ต้นคอ

“จอห์น!” หล่อนอุทาน ตกใจจนหัวใจแทบกระดอนออกทางปาก เมื่อหันไปเห็นสามีตัวเองยืนอยู่ในระยะประชิด ใบหน้าของเขาซีดขาวจนเกือบเขียว กลิ่นลมหายใจเหม็นเน่าเหมือนมีอะไรตายอยู่ในโพรงไซนัส “คุณทำให้ฉันตกใจนะ แล้วนี่มันอะไร คุณเหม็นยังกะศพ”

“ช่างแม่งเหอะ มีอะไรให้กินบ้าง” จอห์นถามเสียงแหบพร่า

เจนหันหน้ากลับไปที่เตา รอยยิ้มสมเพชเกลื่อนอยู่บนริมฝีปาก

“ไม่มีหรอก นี่มื้อเย็นของฉัน”

“แต่ผมหิว...”

“ก็ทำอะไรกินเองสิพ่อคนเก่ง”

“ผมเป็นคนเจ็บนะ” จอห์นพยายามยกขาสีดำให้หล่อนดู

“ฉันบอกแล้วใช่ไหมว่าให้คุณไปหาหมอ”

“ก็แค่หมากัด ทำไมต้องไปหาหมอ”

“แล้วเป็นไงล่ะ ขาคุณเลยกำลังจะเน่าอยู่นี่ไง”

“.....” จอห์นเงียบ เถียงไม่ออก เขาไม่เคยเถียงชนะหล่อนเลย รอบนี้ก็ด้วย

“คุณมันดื้อแบบโง่ๆ บอกอะไรไม่เคยฟัง” เจนเหล่มองสามีด้วยหางตา ขณะตักไก่ทอดใส่จานที่จัดแต่งไว้อย่างประณีต “พออาการหนักขึ้นมาก็จะร้องให้ฉันปรนนิบัติคุณเรอะ ฝันไปเถอะ”

จอห์นมองอาหารที่อยู่ตรงหน้า กลิ่นของมันหอมอย่างร้ายกาจ

ความหิวโหยทำให้เขากลายเป็นหมาที่ใช้จมูกนำหน้าสมอง

พอเจนจะเดินออกห่างเขาไปพร้อมจานไก่ทอด มือหยาบขาวซีดก็ยกขึ้นมา คว้าหมับเขาที่เส้นผมสีบลอนด์เข้มบนท้ายทอยของหล่อน จานอาหารหลุดจากมือเจนร่วงลงพื้น ไก่ทอดทิ้งคราบมันเลอะเทอะไว้บนพื้นหินอ่อนขาวสะอาด ผัดสลัดตกแต่งจานกระเด็นกระดอนไปทั่วครัว

“คุณจะทำอะไรน่ะ!” เจนหวีดร้อง

“ผมหิว” จอห์นพูดด้วยสีหน้านิ่งสนิท ก่อนกดหัวหล่อนลงไปในกระทะที่มีน้ำมัน

เนื่องจากเตาแก๊สยังไม่ได้ปิด ความร้อนในน้ำมันจึงยังไม่คลายลง ของเหลวสีเหลืองทองเดือดปุดๆ เป็นฟองเล็กๆ เหมือนโซดาสดใหม่ในขวดแก้วที่เพิ่งถูกเปิดเทลงแก้ว

เจนดิ้นพล่านกรีดร้องด้วยความแสบร้อน น้ำมันลวกผิวหน้าหล่อนจนพุพอง ผิวหน้าส่งเสียงซู่ซ่าสยดสยอง เครื่องสำอางหลุดลอกออกกลายเป็นคราบสีแดงขาวอยู่ในน้ำมันเดือดพล่าน

หญิงสาวพยายามดิ้นให้หลุดจากเงื้อมมืออำมหิตของสามี แต่เขาแรงเยอะอย่างเหลือเชื่อ กำปั้นน้อยๆ กวาดสะเปะสะปะจนเจอท่อนแขน เล็บยาวแหลมตะปบจิกข้อมือจอห์นอย่างแรง ในขณะที่หน้าผาก ตา จมูก และปากของหล่อนกำลังถูกความร้อนล้างผลาญจนแทบหลอมเหลวรวมกันเป็นเนื้อเดียว

จอห์นไม่สะทกสะท้าน แม้เล็บคมๆ ของเจนจะทำให้เนื้อของเขาเปิดเป็นแผล เขายืนนิ่ง มองดูภรรยาทุกข์ทรมานกับการสำลักน้ำมัน ซึ่งไหลท่วมเข้าไปทางปากและทางจมูก ความร้อนจัดนั้นลวกทางเดินหายใจของหล่อนจนเซลล์ทุกเซลล์ถูกทำลาย

ไม่นานนักเจนก็หยุดดิ้น ทว่าจอห์นยังคง _ทำอาหาร_ อยู่

ผ่านไปราวๆ สิบนาที ชายหนุ่มค่อยยกหัวของหล่อนขึ้นมาดู

ใบหน้าของเจนถูกกดบี้กับก้นกระทะจนค้างแบนเป็นแนวราบ ผิวบางส่วนไหม้ติดอยู่ที่ก้นกระทะ ส่วนที่เหลือติดอยู่บนร่าง ซึ่งเคยเป็นสีขาวอมชมพูก็กลายเป็นสีน้ำตาลเหลืองเหมือนไก่ทอดบนพื้นครัว ความเรียบเนียนถูกแทนที่ด้วยความพุพองซึ่งทำให้ดูกรอบกรุบ

จอห์นก้มลงกัดแก้มหล่อน ละเลียดชิมเนื้อที่กรอบนอกนุ่มใน

รสชาติที่ได้ค่อนข้างจืดชืด แต่ก็ถือว่าแก้หิวได้ไม่เลวเลย

เขาหยิบขวดซอสมะเขือเทศจากชั้นวางของ จากนั้นก็กึ่งอุ้มกึ่งลากหล่อนไปที่โต๊ะอาหารอย่างงุ่มง่าม จานชามช้อนส้อมและผ้าเช็ดปากถูกกวาดทิ้งลงพื้น เขาจับร่างผอมบางขึ้นพาดกลางโต๊ะแทนแจกันดอกไม้

ชายหนุ่มบีบซอสมะเขือเทศลงบนใบหน้าของภรรยา ก่อนจะเริ่มแทะกินหล่อนอย่างตระกรุมตะกราม ด้วยความหิวโหยใช้เวลานานนักผิวหนัง กล้ามเนื้อ และดวงตาของเจนก็ลงไปอยู่ในท้องเขา

อาหารคาวหมดแล้ว...

จอห์นเลียกระดูกใบหน้าของเจนอย่างเสียดาย เขาเช็ดปากเปื้อนคราบน้ำมันและเลือดลงบนแขนเสื้อ แล้วลุกขึ้นหยิบหลอดดูดน้ำ นำมาปักลงไปในรอยแยกเล็กๆ ในเบ้าตา เพื่อดูดกินสมองของหล่อนเป็นของหวานดับกระหาย

ตอนนั้นเองที่จอห์นเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไป

ไม่มีวันเหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไป...

 

 

สามวันให้หลัง แผลหมากัดของจอห์นเน่าเฟะ

แมลงวันแอบมาวางไข่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ รู้อีกทีคือมีหนอนสีขาวคลานยั๊วเยี๊ยะเป็นสิบๆ ตัวอยู่ในรูเขี้ยวที่บีเกิลเวรทิ้งไว้ให้พร้อมเชื้อร้ายที่กินลึกถึงกระดูก เขาไม่เจ็บปวดนั่นคือข่าวดี ข่าวร้ายคือเขาเริ่มเดินแข็งๆ ท่าเดียวกับซอมบี้ในซีรีส์ The Walking Dead แล้ว ซึ่งมันอืดอาดและน่าตลกสิ้นดี

จอห์นติดเชื้อประหลาดบางอย่าง มันลุกลามไปทั่วตัวอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาเน่าทั้งเป็น ตายทั้งที่ยังมีชีวิต สมองหยุดทำงานไปเสียดื้อๆ ตั้งแต่เขาเขมือบสมองเจนไปได้ไม่ถึงสองชั่วโมง

หลังจากนั้นจอห์นก็ไม่มีสตินึกรู้อีกเลย เขาจำไม่ได้ว่าบ้านตัวเองอยู่ที่ไหน จำไม่ได้ว่าออกเสียงพูดต้องทำยังไง จำไม่ได้ว่าเคยเป็นใคร และไม่รู้เลยว่าต้องไปที่ไหน

ร่างกายที่ยังขยับอยู่ได้ เคลื่อนไหวด้วยสัญชาตญาณล้วนๆ

เมื่อหิว...เขาต้องหาอะไรกิน นี่คืออย่างแรกที่จอห์นทราบ

อย่างที่สองที่รู้ๆ คืออาหารของเขาไม่ใช่เฟรนซ์ฟรายด์ ไม่ใช่มันบด หรือสเต๊กเนื้อเหมือนเมื่อก่อนแล้ว ตอนนี้เขาต้องการเนื้อที่สดกว่านั้น ดิบกว่านั้น และมีปริมาณมากกว่าเดิม

มนุษย์คืออาหารของเขา

สมอง ดวงตา หู แขน ขา ไขมันเปลวในหน้าท้อง ปอด หัวใจ และตับคือของดี ไต ม้าม กะเพาะปัสสาวะ และลำไส้ใหญ่คือของที่ต้องเลี่ยงหากไม่อยากมีของเสียไหลย้อยออกมาจากปาก

 

 

 

ใช่ เขากลายเป็นซอมบี้ไปแล้ว...

 

 

 

 

 

_หลายวันต่อมา สำนักข่าวชื่อออกข่าวครึกโครมทางโทรทัศน์_

_หลายวันต่อมา สำนักข่าวชื่อออกข่าวครึกโครมทางโทรทัศน์_

_‘เกิดเหตุฆาตกรรมขึ้นในบ้านเลขที่ X เขตพื้นที่ T รัฐ Z พบร่างผู้ชีวิต นางเจน โด อยู่ในห้องครัวในสภาพสยดสยองไร้ใบหน้า ตำรวจยังคง---’_

_‘CDC ออกมาประกาศเตือนภัยโรคพิษสุนัขบ้า ซึ่งระบาดอยู่ในเขตพื้นที่ T รัฐ Z เชื่อว่าต้นเหตุการแพร่เชื้อมาจากสัตว์ป่า ลุกลามมาถึงสุนัขและแมวของประชาชนในพื้นที่ ปัจจุบันพบผู้ติดเชื้อแล้วชีวิตจำนวน 8 ราย และกำลังเฝ้าติดตามอาการอีก 25 ราย ผู้ติดเชื้อรายแรกคือนายจอห์น โด ซึ่ง---’_

**Author's Note:**

> Date : November 6th , 2016
> 
> Prompt : Write a paragraph about a zombie. What does he look like? Where is he going? How was he infected? Does he know he's a zombie? Does he walk quickly? Does he shamble? Does he have a name?
> 
> (เขียนหนึ่งย่อหน้าเกี่ยวกับซอมบี้ เขาหน้าตาเป็นอย่างไร เขากำลังจะไปที่ไหน เขาติดเชื้อได้อย่างไร เขารู้ได้ยังไงว่าตัวเองเองเป็นซอมบี้ เขาเดินเร็วหรือเดินอุ้ยอ้าย เขามีชื่อไหม?)
> 
> Reference : Jones, Beth. 99 Writing Exercises for Horror Writers (Kindle Location 24). . Kindle Edition.
> 
> Note : ย่อหน้าเดียวมันสั้นไป เพิ่มหน่อยโน๊ะ
> 
>  
> 
> จอห์นเป็นซอมบี้ หน้าตาของเขาเหมือนคนทั่วไป แต่เละกว่านิดหน่อย เน่ากว่านิดหน่อย ขาซ้ายของเขาเหลือแต่กระดูก เพราะมันถูกเชื้อไวรัสกินไปก่อนเป็นที่แรกในร่างกาย เขาไม่มีที่ไป ได้แต่เดินไปเรื่อยๆ หาของกินรอบเมืองรกร้าง จอห์นกลายเป็นซอมบี้เพราะถูกหมาตัวหนึ่งกัด กว่าจะรู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นซอมบี้ก็เมื่อจอห์นหิวจนหน้ามืดแล้วกระโดดไปแทะสมองภรรยาตัวเองนั่นละ...


End file.
